Beauty and Her Master
by Lafiel
Summary: Miku was part of a peasant family that ran a small inn, one day, their whole country was taken over. Everyone was either killed or sold as slaves. What will happen to Miku and her siblings from here on out? ** Art by Himitsutsubasa**
1. The Very Odd Beginning

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**This is my first fanfic:3 It IS MiKaito, so just a warning~ **

**Summary: Miku was part of a peasant family that ran a small inn, one day, their whole country was taken over. Everyone was either killed or sold as slaves. What will happen to Miku and her siblings from here on out?**

**Rated T for some slight violence, profanity, and partial nudity in later chapters. **

**I do not own Crypton, Vocaloid, UTAU, etc. **

* * *

><p>Miku's duties which consisted of cooking, cleaning, and taking care of guests. This particular morning, she was helping a women tighten her corset.<p>

"Tighter!" the woman screeched,"Tighter! My waist MUST be as slim as yours!"

"Then you shouldn't have had that second helping of dessert." Miku muttered under her breath. She tied the corset, " Finished My Lady, any Gentleman will find their eyes wandering towards you." She knew this was what the woman wanted to hear because she beamed at the compliment.

"I understand, many women are similar to you, plain. Of course, your jealousy is comprehendable, countless wish to be as beautiful as I."

Miku gave the woman a fake smile, " You saw right through me, I do dislike my plainess."

The woman smirked,"I will take my leave now, get my bags." The woman strutted down the stairs, feeling quite pleased about herself. Miku carried the bags downstairs and went outside to place them in the carriage, quickly stroking the horse. She then walked inside and curtseyed as the woman walked past.

* * *

><p>Miku let out a laugh as soon as the woman had left. <em>I'm not skinny by choice, my whole family is poor. My body also rejects meat, so I am stuck on eating plants. <em>Miku set out on fufilling the rest of the customer's requests, and doing the rest of her chores. As she washed the dishes,Miku wondered how pitiful she actually was to a noble. She wasn't exactly rich. Who was she kidding, her family was dirt poor, barely making enough to run the Inn and put food on the table.

* * *

><p>"Mum, can we have a puppy?" Len asked.<p>

"Sorry Len, we can't right now, but in a few years, possibly. Is that alright?" their mother replied softly.

He smiled sadly and began to walk away, " It's fine, I didn't really want it anyway."

Miku clenched her fists, " It's all because of him, its all because of that damned person."

"Miku, please don't use that language!"

"Mom! You know what? This is the King's fault! Everything is his damned fault! He raised taxes so high we can barely survive!"

"I know." Her mom whispered quietly, "but there's nothing we can do about it. Things will change."

Mikuo walked outside, " We know that, the real question is when mom."

"Let's all get a good night rest." Their dad said, clearly trying to break the tension.

"Fine." Mikuo said. He stomped back uptairs.

Miku stayed outside and admired the stars, Mikuo and herself had always been the most touchy about the King. In short, they hated him more than anyone else in the family. After a while she sighed and walked inside, tomorrow was going to be a new day, she couldn't be tired if she was going to do all that work.

* * *

><p><strong>Not done yet! For everyone who thought that this was the end and was wondering: Hey! You said this was MiKaito, why isn't Kaito in this story?<strong>


	2. The Dress and The Gift

**I'm watching infested right now, hehe :3. Don't forget to comment if you read, I feel so lonely T_T . No one enjoys reading my work T_T . Anyway, here's a new chapter. No loyal readers yet, ( I really only had 1 comment and they were't logged in so I can't credit them T_T). Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

**~Forever Yours,**

** Lafiel Nightray**

* * *

><p>Miku woke up silently as she heard a clang echo from the kitchen. She glanced at the twins and decided to wake them up later, they had to be tired from such a long day. After all, it wasn't everyday that the Inn had a high-class guest such as a noble, duke, duchess or lady-in-waiting. Quite frankly, the Inn only had merchants and the occasional knight stop by. Miku would have preferred to keep it that way, the high-class had always irked her, always demanding one thing after another.<p>

She changed into a plain brown dress and quickly fingered the seafoam green silk of a dress that had been given to her by a Maid of a Rich Lady-in-waiting. She reminisced about that day...

* * *

><p><em>Miku walked up to the Lady-In-Waiting and curtseyed, " Rin has your bath ready My Lady, please follow her to the bath."<em>

_As the woman left, the Maid walked towards Miku with a small parcel._

_"I want you to have this, it's a bit old and simple, but I have no use of it anymore and I feel that you will like it. It was a gift from My Lady herself, one of her old dresses that she wanted to discard. Don't let that faze you though, it is actually one of the dresses she had discarded because she could not fit it anymore. May you look and feel as pretty as you are."_

_With that, the Maid left and that was the last time Miku had ever heard of her or the lady again, she hoped that they had gotten to their destination safely._

* * *

><p>She smiled at the memory and eventually decided to wear it when she went out to the city later that afternoon. She went into the kitchen and began taking eggs from the pail Mikuo had brought in.<p>

_Where is everyone? I don't think it's anyone's birthday, they wouldn't leave Me, Rin, and Len behind right? They know we can't run the Inn by ourselves. _

She walked over to the tables outside when she finished, frying and boiling the eggs, the guests were going to come down any second for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Mikuo walked down the street in the city, he needed to find a gift for the Moon Festival and fast. He'd gotten gifts for Rin, Len, Mother and Father already. <em>What would Miku like?<em> He ended up deciding on a sparkling bracelet with jade, it stretched his budget, but Miku was his twin, he loved her more than anything.

* * *

><p>Rin's eyes opened into darkness, she had had a horrible dream. She was in a large mansion and some woman was cooing over her like she was a puppy, she had her hair combed harshly and various perfumes sprayed on her. She groaned, It was impossible to believe that she would even dream about that, if anything, she would've dreamt about never running out of food or money.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The knights walked in the morning light. They stopped. Something was going on, and it wasn't good. Suddenly an arrow whizzed through the air and hit a soldier on the right. He fell to the floor, dead. The other guard tried to run for it, but a dart glided through the air and injected him with poison. One by one the guards were killed off, there was only 1 left. <em>

_He smirked," Good Job, It'll teach those damned people to mess with our Kingdom." He waved at them, "Their army is quite small, very different from the rumors, the death count shouldnt be too high."_

_A large army came through the forest._

_"I see," the general said, " I might as well get back in time for dinner."_

_Cold laughs echoed from the 100s of warriors. This kingdom wouldnt stand a chance._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I actually wrote this some time ago, but the wifi was cut DX So, uploading now! The buildups going to be pretty slow, but I guarantee a faster upload for the next chapter^_^<strong>_


	3. The Lugerians

**I told you it wouldn't be late!:3 Game of Life is going to be on a Hiatus because I'm still rewatching the video over and over again. (Another) Sleeping Beauty and This Story are my top priorities right now. After I'm done with them (End of the year possibly? I'm going to update like crazy during the summer:3), I'll start some Chobit, Fairy Tail, Harry Potter(possibly), and Angel beats. I'll take one-shot requests from time to time, my lookup should say when I am...:3 If I don't want to write a one-shot for a certain pairing, pls accept the fact that I just don't like the pairing and won't write about it. I dislike certain pairings in almost all anime/manga. Some mangas I just hate/don't read in general. DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING, I CANT HAVE RANDOM PEOPLE THREATENING ME IN COURT NOW CAN I?**

**~Lafiel**

* * *

><p>4:00 PM LATE AFTERNOONEVENING

Miku smiled, another day full of work almost finished, she'd have to go into town soon if she wanted to buy the gifts in time. She finished washing the dishes and ran into the back room. She hurridly put on the green dress and tried to make herself presentable, it would take a while to walk to the city and if she was correct, she would be back just as the sun started to set.

"Mother, Father! I'm going out today, I don't need Mikuo to follow me, I can handle myself if I run into a stranger!"

" Yes Dear! Remember to be careful anyway!" Her father said loudly.

" Just get back in time for supper!" Her mom yelled.

Miku grinned and grabbed her bag, it wasn't much, just a few pieces of cloth sewn together, but it held all her her belongings, every single one of them important.

She flung open the door and staggered back, a giant stood at the door. She could see that there were at least 3 of them. Miku looked at their outfits one more time and realized that they were guards. Why would the be here? We've been paying our taxes...

She smiled at them and curtseyed, " I'll be back with water in a minute or two."

* * *

><p>She rushed inside the kitchen and into the back room taking care not to be seen,"Mikuo! Rin! Len! The Lugerians are here! We have to escape through the back entrance!"<p>

Mikuo peered through the crack in the wall that they called a 'window', " They have the house surrounded, escape is impossible. No way in or out, in short, we're dead."

Miku glanced at Rin and Len ," There has to be a way for Rin and Len to escape right? No matter what, I won't let them die. They're only 14!"

Mikuo smiled grimly, " I can make it so that Rin and Len live, So don't cry. Anyway, I won't let them die either, they're my little siblings,I'd protect them with my life. What about us?"

Miku frowned, " Best Case scenario, we are sold off as slaves, worst case scenario-"

"I understand."

"Do you want to go with them?" Miku asked, " I can't escape, they've seen me. They'll know something's up. Do you have a plan for Rin and Len?"

Mikuo pondered it, "I should stay here with you, as for Rin and Len, I'll think of a plan. I can get them to escape the soldiers ,but after that, they'll have to fight. The road will be hard and rocky, but they can make it, I know them. They can and will fight for their lives."

Miku smiled sadly, her eyes brimming with tears, " I want to tell you guys this, I will find you one day. It may be when I'm old and wrinkly, but I guarantee that one day, we can be a family again, however, we have to wait a long time until that day comes. And when it does, I promise that nothing will ever be able to separate us."

Rin nodded, her eyes darkening, " I pray for that day to come soon. Until then, survival is the 1st priority."

"I love you." Len whispered, tears brimming in his eyes.

Miku hugged him," Rin and Mikuo will take care of you, be a good kid."

As soon as Miku walked out of the room Mikuo turned around and smiled at Rin and Len, " Stay here, I pack the rations." With that he quickly exited the room and walked into the kitchen with a sack. He quickly began carefully packing all the essentials that would be needed on the trip.

* * *

><p>Miku tiptoed into her parents room, " The Lugerians are here, they've seen me. Rin and Len are going to escape with help from Mikuo, they'll be fine. Right now all we have to worry about if You guys, Me , and Mikuo."<p>

Her parents hugged her tightly, " I will reason with them, everyone has a conscience, they'll see that killing us is wrong, then they'll leave." Her father suggested.

Her mother shook her head, " The Lugerians have no reasoning, they only think of war and death, anything else doesn't exist in their mind. Besides, I won't have you die out there."

"I've lived plenty of years with you and the children, even if they kill me I have no regrets." her father said gently.

Miku watched the conversation with horror, were her parents really discussing their deaths?

Her mother started tearing up," Dear, if you are going out there I will too, everything will be ok, who knows? Maybe our reasoning will be successful?"

"I'll be waiting for you outside, honey." with that, he left the room.

Her mother stood up and pressed an object into her palm. "I don't quite believe that by the end of today I'll still be alive, but I want you to low that from the heavens I will support you. You are the best daughter anyone could have, you are beautiful and smart, I hope you have a promising future. Rin and Len are adorable children, they can get into trouble once in a while but they almost always mean well. And Mikuo, he makes me proud every time I look at him. He will be a fine adult when he grows older. Tell them all that I send my love and wish than a beautiful future, but that future doesn't include me or your father in it."

Her mother walked briskly out of the room. Not looking back.

* * *

><p>Miku unclenched her hand and saw 4 pieces of jewelry, all gold. Two glittering rings and two sparkling necklaces with gems embedded in them stared back at her. There was a color for each of them.<p>

Miku had this beautiful white gold necklace that had a large pendant in the center, the pendant had one large green gem covering it.

Mikuo had this intricate Blue-Gold ring with beautiful detailed lines that looked almost impossible to recreate.

Rin had a Gold necklace with a bright orange stone imbedded in almost every other bead.

Len had a ring with 10s of small gems carefully placed in it, the yellow on gold looked stunning.

* * *

>How had her mother gotten these? They weren't rich enough to buy gold. Miku then remembered a bedtime story from many years ago, <em>Could that've been mother?<em>

* * *

><em><strong>AN: This chapter was one of the boring one's the next one is my fav. Chapter, I'm currently working on it. I have testing next week also, but nothing should change.**_


	4. The Prince and The Peasant

**Ok, so, this IS a faux chapter, (I'm getting lazy...) I need a few people to help me proofread and edit my stories, comment if you are able to do it, but i'll just be happy if you compliment my fanfic *nudges you*.**

**Sooooo, I'll start by writing something to take up this space (Kind of like a side story, but different)**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a small village there lived a girl. And this girl fell in love with a prince (as well as the thousands of other girls in the village), but the love was one-sided. <em>Why?<em> She could never meet him, and she apparently wasn't pretty enough, nor did royal blood run in her veins. One day, she met this traveler while tending her flowers, and she welcomed him inside the house when she found that he was tired and hungry. She gave him all of the food that she had been saving for herself, for she was generous, poor but generous. While pouring him tea, he asked her who she fancied.

She laughed and smiled at him, " I am in love with the crown prince. It is a sad one sided love though."

It just happened that this stranger was the prince, and he excused himself and laughed all the way home._ How could a peasant girl ever think that he would court her?_

Along the path home, there happened to be a telepathic witch who could hear what he was saying. She was a kind and fair witch, but when she heard the prince's cruel words, she cursed him, and her heart filled with rage. She cursed him, he would change into a snake, the most hated creature by woman. He would have to convince the peasant girl he mocked to kiss him, but he had to be in love with her for the spell to break.

The witch retired to her bed and slept a good nights sleep. Not even once thinking about the prince she had cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, next time I feel lazy, I'll continue this story. How about each fan-fiction has it's own unique 'side-story' for every time I get lazy?:)<strong>


	5. The Story

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING! AND MY REASON FOR NOT UPLOADING? MY HAND WAS BROKEN :( Apparently, 150 LB vs my hand (my hand lost.). I have a editor for my fanfictions now.(If I didn't PM you, you aren't going to be my profreader/editor) Still seeking one for my Sleeping Beauty story:) And yes, I did start a new vocaloid fanfic today XD**

* * *

><p>"Mommy? Can you tell us the story about the pretty girl again?" Miku asked.<p>

Her Mother laughed, "Are you sure you want to hear that one? I'm sure you and Mikuo have heard it countless times!"

"I know," Mikuo complained, "Why does she get to pick the story anyway? I thought it was my turn. Besides, I wanted to hear a new story today about a knight! You are amazing at making up stories Mom."

Miku glared at Mikuo, " Because," she said angrily, "Rin and Len haven't heard it yet."

Miku was referring to her brother and sister that had been born a few days before.

Their mother laughed again, " I'll retell the story, Mikuo, you get to pick for the next 2 days after this, ok?"

Mikuo pouted, "Fine."

"Okay, " their mother smiled, "Where do I start…."

"_Many years ago there was a beautiful duchess, who had an equally beautiful daughter. She had high expectations for her daughter; after all, her daughter was to be raised with the best. Years passed, and the daughter turned 16, she had now become so beautiful that she had plenty of suitors to choose from, even the prince wanted to marry her. _

"_Sayuri, please, I'll take good care of you. I am the Prince! Jewels, fur, anything you want! I can get it for you." The prince would plead._

"_What do you like about me?" Sayuri would ask, "Will you just throw me away like your father did to his many wives after they lost their beauty?" _

"_No." The prince would reply, "In my heart there is only room for one person, and that person is you. I will stay with you until the day I perish, if only you would let me be the one."_

_That answer was never enough for Sayuri, for she had a little seed of doubt that was growing inside of her. She didn't trust him. It was hard to imagine that the crown prince of Lugeria would choose her out of the hundreds of princesses that drooled over him. It just never made sense to her. The fact that the prince was almost always surrounded by girls made it harder to believe that he only cared about her. After all, Sayuri barely qualified for a duchess, let alone a princess._

* * *

><p><em>Sayuri had long teal hair that was never tied up, she also never cut it, and so it reached her knees. She never wanted to wear dresses and keep quiet like the other girls; her mind was always full of questions. The world was a fascinating place for her; there were millions of things to be discovered. <em>

_Being 'smart' wasn't exactly good if you wanted to be high-class those days. A smart woman always ran her mouth and never kept quiet when she was supposed to. Her mother had always worried that she would not get any suitors at all!_

* * *

><p><em>One day, Sayuri had been climbing a tree when she saw this boy. He had yellow hair and seemed very dirty. <em>

'_How do people get that dirty?' Sayuri wondered._

_She decided to follow him and found herself in the stables. She cocked her head to one side as she saw him walk into one of the stalls where she had assumed one of her horses was kept._

'_What's he doing?'_

_Sayuri continued watching him, her eyes bright with interest. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked._

_He jumped up, startled, before bowing, "Milady, I had no idea you were here, my sincerest apologies. "_

_Sayuri tapped her foot impatiently, "I don't care about that, what are you doing?"_

"_Mucking the stables." He replied._

_Seeing as she didn't understand what that was, he explained, " I'm cleaning them out."_

_Sayuri nodded, 'That would explain why he got so dirty.' She thought._

_She smiled at him before turning around and walking back onto the path that would lead her home._

* * *

><p><strong><em>6 Months Later…..<em>**

"_Are you sure about this Sayuri?" Tamaki furiously whispered, "Eloping with the stable boy? Your wedding isn't that far off from now!"_

_Sayuri nuzzled his neck and smiled, "Your rank never mattered to me, besides," she rubbed her stomach, "this is for our child." _

"_What about money?" Tamaki asked._

_Sayuri held up a large sack of coins, "Enough to get us through the next 10 years, even if we're not saving. I also have a purse full of jewelry."_

"_Won't the prince be mad if he finds out you're missing?"_

_Sayuri glared at him, "It's almost as if you don't want me to have this child."_

_Tamaki shook his head, " I just don't want you to regret it later, you won't have the same life of luxury that you're so used to."_

"_Does it matter? I still have you, and the child. Kunarin will be a fresh start. Now shush!"_

_Together, they crossed the border into a new land, a fresh start._

_Their fresh start would include many miscarriages, lost friends, and poverty._

_The prince sighed, his many years of fooling around would cost him his marriage with Sayuri. Apparently one of his Mistresses had given birth to a healthy baby boy named Kaito, an illegitimate child. So from his balcony, he stared at the cherry blossoms. Many years later he would decree a song that was meant for his love that had disappeared; many assumed that she had been kidnapped._

* * *

><p><em>THE SONG(I'll put the scene when the song matches up to what happened.)<em>

**(PRINCE TO A SAYURI'S DISAPPEARANCE) **

_When the cherryblossom colors flutter, I'm alone_

_Standing exhausted, I can't cut off these feelings bottled up inside_

_(Sakurairo maukoro, watashi wa hitori_

_Osae kirenu mune ni tachi tsuku shiteta)_

**(SAYURI TO TAMAKI)**

_When the color of new leaves shake, feelings overflow_

_I lost sight of everything and drifted towards you_

_(Wakabairo moyureba omoi afurete_

_Subete wo miushinai anata he nagareta)_

**(SAYURI LEAVING LUGERIA)**

_The trees around us told us in silence_

_That we would both see:_

_People don't have to be limited to one place_

_(Meguru kigi tachi dakega_

_Futari wo miteita no_

_Hito dokoro ni wa todomare nai to_

_Sotto oshie nagara)_

**(SAYURI NOT IN LOVE WITH THE PRINCE)**

_When the withering leaves change color, I am next to you_

_And as the passing days fade, our love changes_

_(Karehairo someteku anata no tonari_

_Utsurui yuku hibi ga ai he to kawaru no)_

**(PRINCE REMEMBERING SAYURI BEFORE DISAPPEARANCE)**

_But please, let these trees_

_Protect these feelings_

_Silently rustling your leaves above us,_

_Just one more time._

_(Douka kigi tachi dake wa_

_Kono omoi wo mamotte_

_Mou ichido dake futari no uede_

_Sotto ha wo yurashite)_

**(PRINCE IMAGINING WHAT WOULD THEIR WEDDING SHOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE)**

_Before long, the seasons will pass_

_And we will be taken somewhere else_

_But right now, there's only one thing I know_

_Embrace me, silently_

_(Yagate toki wa futari wo_

_Doko he yakonde yuku no _

_Tada hitotsu dake tashikana ima wo_

_Sotto dakishimeteita)_

**(SAYURI LEAVING/PRINCE REMARRYING)**

_Covered by the snow, the feelings get lost_

_The footprints vanish, sounds disappear in vain_

_(Yuki keshou madoe wa omoi hagurete_

_Ashiato mo keshiteku otonaki itazura)_

**(PRINCE REMEMBERING SAYURI YEARS LATER)**

_But please, let these trees_

_Protect these feelings_

_So that, frozen in eternity_

_We may live on here_

_(Douka kigi tachi dake wa_

_Kono omoi wo mamotte_

"_Eien" no naka futari todomete_

_Koko ni iki tsudukete)_

**(SAYURI REMEMBERING THE PRINCE)**

_The trees around us told us in silence_

_That we would both see:_

_People don't have to be limited to one place_

_(Meguru kigi tachi dakega_

_Futari wo miteita no_

_Hito dokoro ni wa todomare nai to_

_Sotto oshie nagara)_

**(PRINCE)**

_When the cherryblossom colors flutter, I'm alone_

_Savoring my thoughts of you_

_(Sakurairo maukoro, watashi wa hitori_

_Anata he no omoi wo kamishimeta mama)_


	6. Parting

**I really do have another story up now XD**

**Laters, **

**Lafiel~**

* * *

><p>Miku headed out of the room and noticed Mikuo busily stuffing dried objects, and what seemed to be like many canteens into a sack. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.<strong><br>**

Mikuo jerked around quickly, " God, Miku, are you trying to scare me to death?" he furiously whispered.

Miku pressed the remaining pieces of jewelry into Mikuo's hand ," Give this to Rin and Len, feel free to take one for yourself, from mother."

Mikuo nodded and tied the sack shut, he walked back into their room and disappeared.

Miku waited patiently outside, her palms were beginning to get sweaty.

* * *

><p>"We're going to have to somehow get you into Lugeria." Mikuo said quietly.<p>

Rin cocked her head slightly, " Aren't the Lugerians the bad guys that are trying to kill us? I thought they were violent people."

"They aren't a violent people, Rin. It's just that they have one hell of an army." Mikuo replied.

Len smiled, " So we just take up work there? As Stable people? Sounds easy enough."

Mikuo shook his head, " You have to fit in with them, speak like they do, dress like they do, you have to change yourself. Now that we're done with that, I'm glad we only have 2 beds, considering that they'll be searching this place. "

"The entrance is here." Mikuo said proudly.

"I don't see anything..." Len replied.

Mikuo beamed, " That's because that it's supposed to be a secret passage, as in hard to find?", Mikuo pulled up a few of the floorboards and handed them an unlit torch, a flint stone, and a small rectangle of steel. " There are more torches in the sack, along with a surprise. See you guys hopefully in Lugeria."

He then waited until both of them were in the passageway before throwing down a piece of parchment, "A map." He put the floorboards back in place.

* * *

><p>Mikuo exited the kitchen just in time to see a horrible sight. His own mother, bleeding, dying. He watched his father get beheaded. He watched Miku run out and try to fight them, only to be hit until she was unconscious. He froze as they noticed him.<p>

"Boy," one of them sneered " come with us or end up like your good for nothin' parents."

Instead of waiting for a reply, They dragged Mikuo outside and tossed him inside a small carriage. Mikuo yelped a bit when he felt Miku's full body weight fall on him.

He sighed and stroked Miku's hair, " At least we're not dead sis."

Mikuo rested his head against one of the sides of the carriage, and seeing that Miku was next to him, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>ADDING A NEW CHAPTER SOON! SUMMER! I 3 you!<strong>


	7. The Prince and The Peasant (Witch) PT2

**Continuation: Side Story- Part Two**

When the prince woke up the next day he had a feeling something was wrong. He shook his head, _Where was he?_ He looked around the room, his vision becoming clearer every minute. First off, everything was unnaturally large, not that it bothered him. He'd slayed plenty of ogres and giants in his time, so if it was one of those, it'd be a piece of cake. Then he finally say a hand mirror lying on the bed, _Might as well go there, _he thought, _N__o use slaying a monster if you're going to look like a peasant while doing it._

He slithered over to the mirror and got a good luck at himself, he screamed, and recoiled away from it. Hissing violently. When he calmed down, he went back towards the mirror, sighing softly at his reflection. _How did I get so ugly..._ Just then the door opened and a girl in robes stomped in, she slammed the door behind her, the bang echoed throughout the room. She rushed over to the vanity, pushing bottles and opening drawers, her eyes furrowed as she took out a vial containing a light pink liquid. "I swear I had more than this yesterday," she said to herself, "Ah well, I can always brew a new batch."

He cleared his throat and the girl looked back at him, startled. "Who are you?!" she hissed, a knife in hand, she approached him cautiously, as if his mere appearance made her nervous. "Prince Gakupo, but you can call me _Your Majesty, _or _My Lord._" The girl laughed, "I need to tell mother to stop letting her delusional experiments out. I'm Luka, by the way, Luka Megurine." She scooped him up with her free hand and walked out of the room, heading to her mother's chamber. She entered the lavishly decorated room hesitantly, "Mother?..."

A young woman with large purple crescents under her eyes looked up. "Yes dear?"

Luka shifted her feet, " Did you let any of your experiments out lately? I found this talking snake in my room today when I was searching for the Eros Potion."

The woman shook her head, her teal hair moving ever so slightly. " I haven't let an experiment run free in months, and I have certainly never tested on a snake, your father would never look at me the same way again...If he decides to come back."

Luka nodded and exited the room, her eyes sad. Finally, she spoke, "In case you're wondering, my mother is half demon, which explains why she looks so young. Since, Demons have longer lifespans than pretty much anything. And yes, demons and our species can crossbreed."

He nodded, " And your dad...?"

"Went missing around a year ago, he went to the city to retrieve some documents, but he never came back. Mother and I can't go in there, since our kind isn't allowed." She gritted her teeth, " I bet he's at a damn brothel right now, I never liked him."

"Do you hate your father that much? Besides, what are you? "

She smirked, "A witch, what'd you think I was, a princess?" She laughed, "Princesses are so weird," she scrunched up her face and imitated a high voice, " Father! Father! Madeline wore the same dress as me to the ball today! It was absolutely _dreadful_!" She then shrugged, " About my dad, he never liked me. He had wandering eyes, so he thought getting married and having a child was the worst decision of his life. I don't really care about him disappearing, but he should at least send a message; so my mother doesn't spend all night and day worrying about him while he's spending all of his time with those prostitutes."

* * *

><p>After the talk, they spent the rest of the day conversing with each other, Gakupo doing his best to keep in his snobby, arrogant self, if anyone could help him, a witch could. Which meant that he didn't really want to be insulting her, or the fact that she had horribly crude language. And acted very improperly, she also forgot to address him by 'Your Majesty' or 'My Lord'.<p>

**CHAPTER 3 IN this EXTRA COMING SOON!**


	8. Awkward

**I'm baaaaaaaack! Did any of you guys vote on my poll? I know thgat currently, only 7 people have voted, and 2 of those people are my real life friends :P Thought you liked me *cries*... Anyway, I've completely planned out Beauty and Her Master! I know the whole storyline, from beginning to end, there's some stuff I still need to edit (As in, I'll be going to past chapters to rewrite/edit/etc.) to make this story really flow smoothly. I would like all of you to know, my stories have never been Beta-ed, and I plan on keeping it that way, however, that also means, there will be some errors in this story, and I absolutely _hate_ it when those things happen. It pops you back into reality, and I sort of hate reality... So if you see some, PM me! I'll also start giving out gifts to people who review, because, as much as I like it when you favorite my story, put it on your alert, etc... I love it _more_ when you guys review. Anyway, later~**

**~Lafiel Nightray**

**P.S. I guess you guys did check out Synchronicity, but only 1 more comment? I thought you guys were better than that:P**

**P.S.S. I'm thinking of rewarding you guys for being awesome reviewers, isn't that cool? **

* * *

><p><em>I guess I'm sort of unlucky. Wait, scratch that, I'm super unlucky. Watching my parents die? That was the EASY part. I'm not sure you've noticed, but those Lugerian warriors aren't exactly nice, nor do they respect privacy. One of them was checking me out earlier, and well, I'm not gay if you haven't noticed. Just putting that out there. I'll let that soak in for a few seconds... Yup, I bet some of you are surprised that I'm not gay. And that's sort of sad. Anyway, Miku and I were in this really bad prison...<em>

Miku woke up, staring into the darkness. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Just me, your big brother."

"Where are we?"

"Prison, a cage, dungeons, something of that sort."

"How did we get here?"

"Well I got in a carriage, and you were sort of thrown in there after me."

"Interesting. How long was I out?"

"Definitely more than a few hours."

"Ok. How are Rin and Len."

"They're probably sleeping, or walking, or eating, you can't really tell time underground."

* * *

><p>(Rin and Len 1 week after Miku and Mikuo's ordeal)

Rin glanced at the map on her lap, "I feel like we've been walking in friggin' circles!"

"We haven't" Len stared at her , " Mikuo knew what he was doing, everything will be fine, we should just keep following the map."

"If I die here, I'm going to kill you."

"How does that even work?"

"It just does."

Len sighed, "Whatever you say..."

* * *

><p>(Same time as Rin and Len)<p>

Miku watched with horror as she realized what was going on. After being locked in a cell, they were going to sell her? She was not having a good week. Miku winced as the guard pulled her arm, indicating that she was supposed to stand up and glanced at Mikuo, who smiled grimly at her. "Good Luck." Miku rolled her eyes, she wouldn't need luck. She needed a miracle. And that miracle wasn't going to come anytime soon.

She felt people staring at her as she was pushed onto the stage. She hated this. She hated the people who were staring at her. She hated the Lugerian Soldiers who killed her family. Most importantly, she hated herself for being weak.

"This young female is one of the best specimens I've seen by far! She has silky soft hair and crème skin, and a beautiful petite body with only a few blemishes! She'd make the perfect toy for any person who wants her! Not to mention, she was found at an Inn, so it's guaranteed that she makes perfect maid material!" He winked at the crowd, "I'm sure she'll be amazing at different things too! We'll start the bidding at 3 silver."

(Here's the exchange rate:

7 copper = 1 silver

16 silver = a beginner racehorse

5 silver = 1 gold)

A blonde man with brown eyes raised his hand.

"Do I hear 4 silvers? 4 silvers? 4 silvers?" The man asked quickly. A tall man raised his hand , "Six." Some old man decided then and there he wanted Miku, "I'll do 9 silvers." The tall man narrowed his eyes, "9 silvers and 3 coppers." Oldie smirked, " 10 silvers." The tall man shook his head and sat down, indicating that he was out of the auction. Then someone in a brown cape stood up, "3 gold." the old man looked at the man like he was crazy, he sighed and sat down.

The rest of the auction passed fairly quickly, with Mikuo being sold to a purple haired man. Mikuo wasn't exactly happy about that.

* * *

><p>Miku walked out of the prison with the man that bought her. When he turned to face her, Miku's mouth hung open. It wasn't a male, it was a female, a pink haired one at that. Miku sighed, her life was getting more interesting by the hour.<p>

* * *

><p>Mikuo waited as the horse galloped towards an unknown place. He didn't want to be raped, not now, not ever. But he couldn't run, it was impossible, he wouldn't make 5 feet. When they got there, the man turned around to look at him, "We're here." He said simply, as if buying a live human being and transporting it was perfectly normal and it happened every day of his life. As Mikuo got off the horse he looked around, it wasn't much different that where he lived before. Except the fact that the fields here were much larger, much unlike the small hills that surrounded the inn.<p>

"You are to care for the sheep, horses, chicken, and cattle." He gestured towards the stables, "The white horse in there is Gakupo Junior, I expect you to cater to his every need. I expect you to bathe, groom, and brush him three times a week. You must feed him special salad that is prepared by the cook every morning, no exceptions. Make sure he has fresh water and clean out his pen two times a day. In the stall to the right to Gakupo, at the very end, there is Gackt, my rabbit, and his family. A different stable boy takes care of him, so you need not worry about him."

"Where will I stay?"

Mikuo almost yelped when the man slapped him. The man's purple eyes were cold, "You are to address me as _'My Lord'_ when talking to me. End all your sentences with that if you want to speak with me and not be belted."

"Where will I stay, My Lord?" Mikuo asked softly, he didn't normally like saying things softly, but he didn't want to get beaten.

"You'll be staying in the stall to the right of Gakupo Junior. You should find a sack full of hay and a blanket in there. A well is behind the stables, water can be gotten from there. Visit the kitchen tomorrow morning, and you'll be given 3 loafs of bread. This will be all the food you will receive for a week. If you are hungry you can assist around here to get larger portions of food, or go to town to get food. Of course, you will be accompanied by one of my trusted servants."

He climbed up on the horse and began riding away, then he suddenly stopped and turned around, "Don't even think about running away, you won't make half a mile."

As Mikuo walked towards the stables he realized that the guy hadn't told him where the kitchen was, _Dammit._

* * *

><p><strong>CHECK OUT THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! NO LONGER AN AWKWARD NOTE...<strong>


	9. The Prince and The Peasant PT3

**Do you people still read this? You guys didn't comment, but I guess that's to be expected since I disappointed you right? I'm sorry for my hiatus, that's why I'm hosting contests! More info at the bottom ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: The Prince and the Peasant<strong>

It had been several months since the prince had gone missing, and the whole kingdom was in a panic. He hadn't arrived back to his kingdom on the set date, which wasn't a big deal to people who knew him and knew his tendencies. But as days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, even they became worried. So worried that they decided to do something drastic, they were going to capture all the witches in the Kingdom and lock them up until one of them cracked. After all, only a witch would be capable of such a horrendous deed right? Wrong.

* * *

><p>Miku looked into the glass ball, frowning, her teal orbs now dusty blue. They brightened as the fog surrounding the glass cleared. Slowly but surely a picture formed, it showed a room decorated lavishly in blue. She scribbled down some information on the notepad she was holding and stared intently into the glass sphere, as if waiting for something to happen, or someone. Finally, the door creaked open, a blue haired gentleman walked into the room. Miku sighed with relief, maybe her husband had gotten over the prostitutes.<p>

Miku was quickly proved wrong when 2 scantily clothed young ladies entered the room. Miku clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. If anyone watched closely, they would have seen a small crack forming in the ball. But no one did watch.

* * *

><p>Luka mixed the concoction one last time, "This might be able to turn you human again, but I can't fully be sure."<p>

Gakupo stared at the girl, "How unsure are you? The last potion you made turned me into a mule." It had been almost 2 1/2 months since Luka finally believed Gakupo's ramblings. For two months, they had been working, and failing, on finding an antidote. The both of them had decided not to contact Miku, after all, she seemed to have her own issues, and Luka was sure that she'd be able to find the antidote before he was replaced by his cousin. After the Mule incident, neither of them seemed to want to object to finding Miku. However, Luka told Gakupo to give her 'one more shot'. Gakupo wasn't exactly thrilled to do so, but he gave her another chance.

Luka held the potion up to his lips, "Drink up." Gakupo did as he was told, and a large puff of smoke suddenly appeared, covering the entire room in violet.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not long T_T <strong>

**1. (Going to be posted on all stories) Be the first person to comment on my page on DA! ( UN: Lafiel-Nightray )**

**2. (All stories) Be the first person to send me a friend request on DA!**

**3. What do you think Gakupo will turn into? (The person who gets it right wins a prize! If no one guesses what he turns into, it will go to the most interesting guess. )**

***Prizes are all one-shots with a main pairing of your choice! (I WILL choose side pairings.)**

***Prizes cannot be doubled up (Get more than one.)**

**_One last thing, I ask you to read this:_ yuumei. deviantart art/Father-264884676**

**_Then if you care, sign this:_ ww w. change petitions /help-my-father-dr-zhicheng-hu-come-home**

**It has been around a _year_ since this petition opened, and I want it to be fufilled, so please, Tweet, Facebook, etc. I trust you guys to be able to do this ;) This is the one petition I will support until it has all of it's signatures. Even if it takes years, I won't give up.**


End file.
